Trapped
Prequel: Mirror This Sequel: Darkness Part One: Missing Link (Julia’s POV) I wake up in the bottom bunk bed and look around the room of the tardis. Doctor is asleep in his bed where he had fallen asleep last night. I don’t know what it is, but Liza has somehow gotten the man to fall asleep, and I know he doesn’t need it either. I shift to where I can see Colin sleeping on the top bunk. Doctor shifts from where he is sleeping and looks up. He instantly jumps out of the bed and flies to a different room in the tardis. I crawl out of bed and follow slowly, Colin still curled up in bed, fast asleep. I instantly jump out of the way when the Doctor runs by to slam on the breaks a few feet from the entrance of the door. “Elizabeth is missing,” he says, panicked. “What?” I ask, confusion in my voice. “No, she can’t be missing.” Doctor is pacing around, nervous. “You are kidding, aren’t you?” A drowsy Colin walks out of the room. “What’s all the talking about?” He asks, rubbing the back of his head. “Elizabeth is missing,” Doctor says. Colin instantly seems to wake up and moves to the room where the door is wide open. I fall into step behind him and peer into the room. “OH MY GOD, HOW COULD YOU LOSE HER?!” I shout, turning to look at the Doctor. Colin taps me on the shoulder. “Uh… Julia…” I turn to look at him. “What, Colin?!” I ask with anger in my voice. “Your hair is sort of… Um…” “SORT OF WHAT?!” I shout. I don’t need an answer. The instant water falls on my head, I have a pretty good clue on what happened. “Welp, there is one thing Alse was lying about,” Doctor says and I turn to look at him. “What one thing?” I ask. “That Elizabeth was the only witch.” “Wait… So that means… Everything else she said about Liza,” I start but the Doctor just nods. “Yes.” Silence suddenly falls from the group until Colin speaks up. “Maybe she went to see Alse. To see what she could answer.” “Colin, that’s stu-” I start but Doctor interrupts. “COLIN YOU GENIUS!” he shouts before turning and running out of the tardis. I look at him before running after him, Colin flagging behind me. We’re coming to find you Liza, don’t worry…. Part 2: Questions (Doctor’s POV) I knock on the door of Alse Young. Alse’s daughter, Alice, answers. “I need to see your mother.” “Mummy isn’t available at the time-” she starts but I raise my voice. “I NEED TO SEE YOUR MOTHER!” She shrinks back before stepping aside and letting us in. We all rush inside, and Julia murmurs a sorry to the girl before continuing after Colin and I. I push through the beaded entrance to find Alse sitting there, her brown hair covering her face. “Why are you here?” she asks, not looking up. “Where is she? Where is Elizabeth?” I ask, looking at Alse. Alse looks up, but her hair remains in her face. “You don’t need her, Doctor. The man from Gallifrey. Last of his kind. You are bringing the poor girl closer and closer to death. You think it funny, don’t you? To watch her suffer while everyone else just watches helplessly as she dies.” “Where is she?” I ask once more. “Uh… Doctor?” Julia calls for me, holding a picture in her hand as I turn to look at her. “I think I found her.” I walk over and look at the picture. In the picture is the same pale-faced, hazel-eyed, dirty blonde haired girl I had seen just the night before, staring in horror at the outside world, frozen into a frame. “It’s a mirror, not a frame. However, it freezes whoever is inside it and makes it appear as a picture, thus removing all reflective abilities of a mirror,” Alse says, not moving from her seat. “Let her go,” I say, turning to Alse. “Let her go or I will go to the counsel and tell them all about you being a witch.” “What will that do? There is no one else to save her but me,” the lady croons. Julia replies with stepping closer, sparks coming off her skin from anger. “Either you let her go or god so help me you will be dead and I will free her myself.” “Only my kin can save her, Julia Stark,” Alse says. Colin walks over and puts his hand on Julia’s shoulder to instantly retract, waving his hand around frantically. “HOLY SHIT SHE IS BOILING WITH ANGER!” he shouts. “Let her go,” Julia says, anger rising in her voice. After a few seconds of nothing, she bursts into a flame. “I said to LET HER GO!” The heat explodes from her skin to consume the house. Alice, the daughter of Alse, hurries over and hides under a desk. I grab the picture of Elizabeth and Colin and run for it, knowing that Julia can survive and find her way back. Once to the street, the house crumbles to the ground. Through the smoke, I see a figure stroll out of the house, fumbling with anger. Julia walks over to us and Colin, who had brought along a few water bottles, splashes her with the water, putting out her flaming hair and cooling down her skin. Alse walks out of her house, followed by Alice. We stare at each other before walking off, leaving Alse, Alice, and the ruins of their house behind as we head to the Meeting House to inform them of Alse Young. Part 3: Mayor I walk over to the front desk. “I’m here to see the mayor, to inform him of a something,” I say to the lady standing there. She looks through the papers sitting on her desk with a quill and ink sitting off to the side. “Do you have an appointment?” she asks. “Listen, it is important. It’s about a witch.” Silence replies before the lady says, “Follow me.” She leads us down a hallway to where the Mayor’s office is. We walk in and he looks up. “Who are you people?” he asks, examining us. “I’m the Doctor, this is Julia, this is Colin. We are here to inform you of a witch,” I say. “A witch? How do you know of a witch?” the mayor asks. “Her name is Alse Young for starters. Second, this picture, it’s of a girl I know who recently went missing and this lady suddenly has a picture of her. Alse even set fire to her own house when we tried to make her let the girl go,” I say, lying just a little about the house fire. The mayor looks at me. “We shall look into this. However, the name Alse Young has brought around the people before. We shall call her up and try her soon,” he says. “But we need to get the girl back,” I say. “There is nothing we can do for the girl, Doctor. Now out, I have meetings to attend to,” he says. I am about to argue but Julia gets a little angered, seeming how her hair starts to glow a bit and we instantly drag her out of there and out of the building. “They won’t even help her?!” she shouted, her hair starting to become a bright orange outside the building. “Not even make Alse come up here and fix what she did to my sister?! They won’t try anything?!” “Julia,” Colin starts, grabbing another bottle from her bag. Julia, having seen this move, instantly started to cool down. “We’ll get her back, I promise,” Colin says, putting a hand on her shoulder. Julia instantly looks up, having looked at the ground previously. “Alse said only the blood of her own family could save Liza. Her daughter could save Liza. Bring her back.” “That actually might work…” I contemplate. “If this doesn’t work, we will find another way to free her. Got it?” I ask, looking at them. Julia nods and Colin pauses before finally nodding. We walk back to the Young house only to find a weeping girl. Julia runs over to Alice. “What happened?” she asks, looking at her, concern in her eyes. “Th-They took my mom away,” she says, wiping away her tears to have more replace them. I walk over to them. “Alice, do you think you can reverse what your mother did? Save Elizabeth?” I ask, kneeling next to where Alice is curled up under the tree. She looks at the frame and wipes away her tears. She slowly nods. “Yes…” she murmurs. Part Four: Back Alice concentrates on the frame with Liza trapped inside. I watch her in complete and utter amazement and confusion, wondering what she is doing. I hear Alice mutter something under her breathe, something to low and fast for me to hear. Suddenly, the glass shatters into a million tiny pieces. Julia instantly freaks out. “WHAT HAPPENED?! CAN YOU STILL SAVE HER?! LIZA, LIZA?!” she shouts, her hair starting to turn violet, from both sadness and anger, thinking that Alice had trapped her sister. I just stare at the shattered glass. I try not to lose it, not like Julia. Outside, I’m just staring at the shattered pieces. Inside is an emotional train wreck. Is she really gone? No longer in my life? I feel like crying until a voice sounds behind me. “What is going on with you all today? You all have gone mental.” I turn around and there stands Elizabeth. Julia runs over to her sister and hugs her. “THANK THE SWEET LORDS YOU ARE ALRIGHT! I THOUGHT I HAD LOST YOU!” I stand up and stare at the two sisters. Elizabeth hugs Julia back and then looks at me. She separates the hug with Julia and walks over to me. Once she is in arms length, I pull her towards myself in a hug. She wraps her arms around my torso. “My god, you scared me,” I say to her. “Don’t you ever run off again.” “Never,” she murmurs, burrowing her head into my chest. Category:Doctor Who Fanfiction Series Category:Fanfiction Category:People Category:Members of the Lovelace Family Category:Rainfacestar